


Voldy's Hubris

by TheGrumpyMarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyMarshmallow/pseuds/TheGrumpyMarshmallow
Summary: Instead of calling Voldemort "Riddle" during the battle of hogwarts, Harry calls him Voldy, and the dark lord loses his head.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Voldy's Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to my friend and we thought it would be really funny if Harry would call Voldemort "Voldy" during the battle of hogwarts, and then I remembered fanfics are a thing so I can actually make that happen.
> 
> Also English is my second language, I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have<3
> 
> And obviously all of the quoted sentences are from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" that belongs to JKR not to me.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of 'Harry!' 'HE'S ALIVE!' were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.  
After a few minutes of talking, and explaining how Harry survived, 'You won't be killing anyone else tonight,' said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. 'you won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people--'  
'But you did not!'  
'--I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Voldy, do you?'  
Whispers of surprise and amusement were heard throughout the great hall.  
'YOU DARE--"  
But Voldemort couldn't finish his sentence, lost for words he continued to circle Harry, his face slowly getting redder until it was in a very similar shade to uncle Vernon's face when he was furious with Harry. Harry chuckled at the thought.  
If there was anything more infuriating for the dark lord then the childish nickname 'Voldy', it was the belittling, ridiculing, chuckle of the 17 year old brat who refuses to die. His face were almost purple at this point, and his skin stretched on his skull. It almost reminded Harry of aunt Marge's face, swelling and stretching before she floated out of the Dursleys' house and to the sky.  
Riddle still haven't said another word.  
Suddenly an explosion was heard, blood and face parts flew everywhere, and Tom Riddle's headless body hit the floor with a mundane finality, feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, as his wand fell out of them, almost unrecognisable without the snake-like face.  
Voldemort was dead, killed by his own pride and hubris. And Harry stood, staring down at his enemy's shell.


End file.
